This invention relates to a film container having a teremp cloth bonded to the film withdrawing outlet.
Film containers, especially photographic film containers, are classified into two groups, i.e., cassettes for sheet films and cartridges for roll films. Each of the film containers has a light shielding member at its opening (outlet) through which the film is withdrawn in order to prevent the film from being prematurely exposed by light in the container. The light shielding member which is made of cloth is called a teremp cloth.
The teremp cloth is black so as to sufficiently protect the photographic film from unwanted exposure. In addition, the teremp cloth should be flexible so that the film will not be scratched or damaged when it is withdrawn or rewound.
Japanese Utility Patent Application Publication No. 20539/1971 has disclosed a film container having a teremp cloth bonded to the film withdrawing outlet. The teremp cloth is formed by weaving on a base cloth coreless pile yarns which are fabricated by coiling flexible yarns such as viscose or acetate yarns. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 36924/1979 and 36925/1979 have disclosed a film container with a teremp cloth having an electrostatically flocked structure.
In the case of a teremp cloth having a so-called "woven structure" such as a velvet-woven structure in which pile yarns or the like are woven on a base cloth, yarns are liable to come loose or to become frayed. Accordingly, the teremp cloth manufacturing procedure is intricate and the manufacturing cost is high. When the film is pulled out of the film container with the teremp cloth or when the film is rewound, yarns come loose or become frayed by friction which is caused by rubbing the teremp cloth with the film. The loosened yarns often stick to the photosensitive layer on the film, which may adversely affect the photographing operation.
The teremp cloth having the electrostatically flocked structure has a somewhat simplified manufacturing procedure as compared to the above-described woven cloth. However, since it is necessary to use adhesive the productivity is low. In addition, as the structure is simple, yarns are considerably more likely to come loose from the teremp cloth, so that the use of the teremp cloth having the electrostatically flocked structure is not practical.